


In The Land of Living

by Glaciere



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaciere/pseuds/Glaciere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К его удивлению, Фьюри с пониманием отнесся к нежеланию продолжать службу, всего несколько раз надавив на чувство долга и незаменимости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Land of Living

За прошедшие с его – последней миссии – года Стив успел аккумулировать огромную сумму на счету. Военная пенсия, зарплата, которой он не успел воспользоваться, деньги, которые выплатил ему ЩИТ. За что, Стив так и не понял, но спрашивать посчитал неуместным, только кивнул, отдал честь и вышел из кабинета полковника Фьюри.

Стив рефлекторно сжал край газеты, которую читал, и заставил себя расслабиться. Девочка, которую звали Дарси, щелкая жевательной резинкой, посоветовала ему купить одну и поискать себе квартиру. Еще она добавила что-то про Интернет и на несколько секунд навела на него свой маленький компактный телефон.

Стив притворился, что не понимает ее. Не хотел понимать; чем дольше можно было заставлять себя не думать про изменившийся до неузнаваемости мир, тем лучше. Но даже парк мешал ему сменившимися ландшафтами - Фьюри заверил его, что они в Нью-Йорке, но этот Нью-Йорк был больше похож на футуристические картины, которые рисовали некоторые его сокурсники в художественной школе.

Цены на квартиры заставили его поперхнуться, а следом – пересмотреть свое отношение к своему финансовому положению. Он сжал старый компас в руке, открыл и закрыл несколько раз - знакомые, успокаивающие действия - и решительно запретил себе смотреть квартиры в Бруклине.

К его удивлению, Фьюри с пониманием отнесся к нежеланию продолжать службу, всего несколько раз надавив на чувство долга и незаменимости; первое Стив ощущал в себе пустотой, как высохший колодец, а второму не верил - Дарси рассказала ему, что после него еще несколько человек становились Капитанами Америкой - не так успешно, но все-таки.

Он остановился на Гринвич-Виллидж, из ностальгии - помнил, как мечтал попасть в один из тамошних художественных университетов, на которые ни у него, ни у матери не было денег.

***

Хозяйка, миссис Трэвис, оказалась милой женщиной в возрасте; Стив выбрал ее квартиру потому, что она сдавала всего одну, соседнюю, а не целый дом, как иные. Ее дочь жила в этой квартире, только недавно ее сбила машина, и у миссис Трэвис никого не осталось.

Стив ее понимал.

Он улыбнулся, в третий раз отказываясь от помощи, чая или пончиков, и поднял последнюю коробку. Закрывать дверь в лицо миссис Трэвис было неудобно, поэтому Стив еще какое-то время слушал про соседских детей, ближайшие магазины; успел записать свой телефонный номер - в квартире была своя линия, что не должно было удивить Стива, наверное, но удивило все равно. Номер был длинный, со своим кодом, и на самом аппарате нужно было нажимать кнопки. Миссис Трэвис повторила, что лучше бы он звал ее Марта и извинилась за отсутствие Интернета. Стив только пожал плечами.

\- У меня нет, - он поколебался. Дарси пользовалась Интернетом, кажется, даже со своего маленького, меньше телефона, музыкального проигрывателя. Который у него был – легкий и одновременно утяжеленный восьмьюдесятью годами истории. Стив не совсем понимал, откуда на нем бралась музыка, и даже не знал, какая была у него - во всем, что касалось технологий, он положился на Дарси. Как включать проигрыватель, он тоже не спросил, и тот лежал в кармане, оттягивая его всеми своими семьюдесятью граммами.

Возможно, с тянущим чувством подумал он, летающие автомобили будущего, о которых мечтал Говард, тоже были в прошлом.

\- Компьютера? – миссис Трэвис кивнула понимающе. – Я тоже не люблю - только на детей вредно действуют... Семье лучше звонить, да? Но лучше всего жить рядом с ними, правда?

\- Моя семья, - Стив поколебался, выбрал, наконец,- далеко.

Он повел плечами и хозяйка, наконец, заметила.

\- Тебе, наверное, нужно собраться? – по-доброму спросила она. – Если все-таки захочешь пончиков, или рагу у меня осталось со вчерашнего дня, ты стучись. Знаю я, как студенты питаются.

Стив с благодарностью закрыл за ней дверь и оглядел свое новое жилище – гостиная, книжные стеллажи, кухонька в углу, совсем маленькая спальня. Большего ему было не нужно.

***

Стив провел несколько дней в библиотеке, впитывая историю через страницы энциклопедий и учебников. Голова шла кругом и периодически болела, но он только сжимал зубы и заставлял себя читать дальше. Через неделю он, наверное, мог бы сдать какой-нибудь тест, но кроме исторических знаний - и он помнил, как невидящим взглядом несколько минут смотрел в газетную подшивку, на которой было имя последнего президента, черного, как ошибка типографии, только, конечно же, нет - кроме исторических знаний было еще множество мелочей, которые бесцеремонно вмешивались в его жизнь. Автоматы, из которых нужно было доставать деньги, а деньги, в свою очередь, лежали на маленькой плоской карте, которую Стив постоянно боялся потерять. Огромные фотографии и экраны на улице, показывающие женщин и мужчин, одетых так, что Стив краснел и отводил глаза. На третьей неделе под его окнами сыграли свадьбу двое пожилых мужчин. Стив высунулся из окна почти по пояс, непонимающе, широко улыбаясь, и один из них кинул ему букет; Стив поймал его автоматически, белые розы и какие-то мелкие лиловые завитушки, отсалютовал им, и кто-то из гостей отсалютовал обратно.

Новый мир напоминал ему шарик с искусственным снегом, который стоял в его спальне в детстве, яркий и блестящий, как новогоднее украшение. Если его потрясти, внутри фейерверком носились снежинки. Стив разбил его, случайно, во время приступа астмы.

***

Грохот донесся из соседней аллеи; Стив действовал на автомате, долгих армейских тренировках - схватил крышку от ближайшего мусорного бака, бросил туда, где навскидку стоял плохой парень, откатился подальше. Плохой парень оставил свою жертву валяющейся на земле и обратил внимание на Стива. У него был тяжелый кулак - будь Стив обычным человеком, мистер красное трико проломил бы ему череп, но Стив только отшатнулся на несколько шагов назад и нащупал за спиной второй мусорный бак.

Удар по голове успокоил красное трико, хотя бы на какое-то время, и Стив решил проверить, что с его жертвой.  
Жертва – оказалась стонущей грудой красно-золотого металла.

\- Мм, - сказал он неловко. - Вы как?

Металл пошевелился, и его лицо отъехало вверх, обнажая обычное человеческое.

\- Не очень хорошо, - легко ответил мужчина. – Был бы гораздо лучше, если бы Джарвис работал. Кстати, неплохая работа, люди Икс?

\- Кто? - спросил Стив. Мужчина говорил быстро и немного знакомо, хотя Стив был уверен, что никогда в жизни (в последний месяц) его не видел.

\- Ладно, можешь не говорить, шифруешь реальное имя? Боже, постой, ты же не Человек-паук? – мужчина оглядел его с ног до головы. Он все еще не делал попыток подняться, и Стив, бросив нервный взгляд на красное трико неподалеку, лежащего без сознания, сел на корточки рядом.

\- Донести вас до госпиталя? – предложил он. Мужчина коротко рассмеялся и тут же поморщился.

\- Сто девяносто килограммов, - сказал он. – С мелочью. Думаешь, сумеешь? Позвони лучше Пеппер, телефон я тебе продиктую. Ты симпатичный, но не хотелось бы лежать тут, пока наш друг в красном не очнется. Хотя, - добавил он. – Ты всегда можешь еще раз ударить его мусорным баком. Это было круто. Ты наверняка из людей Икс, они там любят такие приемы.

Стив против воли улыбнулся и шагнул ближе к мужчине, поднимая его с тяжелым выдохом.

\- Ты что-то имеешь против телефонов? Я прощу тебя, если ты вдруг пользуешься Самсунгом.

\- У меня нет телефона, - сказал Стив, аккуратно перешагивая через валяющийся повсюду мусор. Мужчина молчал, и Стив повернул голову, встретившись с ним взглядом. У него были темные глаза, длинные ресницы.

\- Из какого ты столетия? Терпеть не могу путешествия во времени, кстати.

\- Я из прошлого, - сказал Стив. - Ваше время очень интересное. Я до сих пор не могу понять, как включается мой новый проигрыватель.

Мужчина сморгнул изучающий взгляд и усмехнулся.

\- Как насчет кофе? – спросил он. Стив предположил, что это риторический вопрос и попробовал припомнить, где находился ближайший госпиталь.

Машина подъехала минуты через три; к тому моменту мужчина в его руках лежал, расслабившись и закинув закованную в железо руку ему на шею. Стив видел, как несколько раз их фотографировали на телефоны. Может, люди, одетые в доспехи, были не таким обычным делом, как он предположил.

\- А вот и мой кортеж, - бодро заявил мужчина и одним движением встал на землю, слегка пошатнувшись. – Так как насчет кофе? – он подмигнул, и Стив только и мог, что уставиться на него во все глаза.

\- Ты всегда такой странный? - спросил он прежде, чем смог себя остановить.

\- Это комплимент получше тех, что мне обычно говорят, - согласился мужчина, помахав кому-то за спиной Стива.

Из машины выглянула молодая светловолосая женщина в деловом костюме и вежливо улыбнулась, увидев Стива.

\- Спасибо вам за, - она поколебалась, - спасение мистера Старка, - она сделала паузу.

\- Старка? – переспросил Стив, и только потом догадался, чего она ждала. – Эм. Стив. Стивен Роджерс.

\- Мистер Роджерс, - согласилась она.

\- Тони Старк, собственной персоной, - Тони Старк протянул ему руку, и Стив взял ее, тяжелый, теплый от долгого прикосновения к его коже металл. – Улыбнись для камеры. Пеп, Стив тут совершенно лишен благ цивилизации, подари ему телефон, должны же люди знать, что спасать Железного Человека крайне выгодно.  
Женщина только тяжело вздохнула, и Стив сказал, чтобы успокоить ее:

\- Не утруждайтесь, пожалуйста. Мне не нужен телефон. И я не думаю, что помогать людям в беде, - он неловко дернул плечом, - дело, которое заслуживает отдельной награды. Я рад, что успел вовремя.

Тони Старк сверлил его тем же внимательным взглядом, что и в аллее; этот взгляд забирался Стиву под кожу и нервировал, и одновременно напоминал ему что-то, смутно и неуловимо, как полузабытое воспоминание.

***

Тони показал ему, как пользоваться мобильной связью, и Стив внес его номер первым в списке, одновременно записав в адресной книге, которая валялась рядом с домашним телефоном, на груде блокнотов для рисования. Вторым номером он записал Баки, а потом стер, проведя двумя пальцами по гладкому стеклянному экрану. Он знал Рози, продавщицу на углу, знал Марту и Джеральда и Барта двумя этажами сверху; но всем им было за шестьдесят и все, о чем они говорили, было сравнение прошлого с настоящим.

Даже их прошлое было будущим Стива.

Он послал Тони сообщение, не попадая по мелким буквам на экране, вежливо интересуясь, не будет ли тот свободен в следующий четверг для возможной встречи, и получил ответ, расшифровать который было невозможно.  
Тони заехал к нему через несколько часов, когда Стив пытался повторить анатомический рисунок из одного из учебников, купленных за последний месяц. Зевая, Стив впустил его в квартиру, и Тони остановился на пороге, осматриваясь.

\- Люди Икс позвонили насчет тебя, - сказал он весело, - не так уж много человек может поднять сто девяносто килограммов.

\- С мелочью, - согласился Стив. – Я служил в армии.

\- Заметно, - сказал Тони, и Стив почувствовал, как жаркая волна приливает к щекам и ниже, прокатываясь по ключицам, когда Тони оглядел его с ног до головы. Будущее было намного свободнее, чем он когда-то мог себе представить.

\- Кофе? - спросил Стив, потому что из тех немногих вещей, что он успел узнать о Тони, кофе был на первом месте по важности.

\- Ты готовишь амброзию, Стив, - одобрительно сказал Тони через какое-то время, держа тяжелую кружку в обеих руках. - И я говорю это не только потому, что хочу затащить тебя в постель. Честное слово.

Стив вздохнул, не слишком обращая на Тони внимание; в конце концов, он предложил четверг, до которого была почти целая неделя, и сейчас у него в планах был анатомический рисунок.

Тони читал что-то на очередном приборе; изредка нажимал на экран пальцем, перелистывая страницу. Стив вытянул шею, уловив что-то цветное и яркое. Заметив, Тони улыбнулся ему, придвигая прибор ближе.

\- Новый выпуск, - сказал он, и его улыбка стала смущенной. Стив задержал дыхание, совсем ненадолго, и тоже улыбнулся.

\- Комиксы? – спросил он. – В детстве я читал «Мистера Совершенство».

Тони фыркнул.

\- Капитан Америка - единственный стоящий супергерой, - убежденным тоном ответил он.

Стив замер.

\- Капитан Америка?

\- Ты тоже не знаешь? Не стоило бы удивляться, но я подумал, ты у нас любишь историю, - Тони махнул рукой на книжный шкаф Стива, уставленный учебниками истории еще с того времени, когда Стив только проснулся. - Все предпочитают Человека-паука или, боже упаси, Мстителей, но Кэп… - его телефон зазвонил, и Тони отвлекся, сморщившись, стоило ему бросить взгляд на номер. - Старк. Что? И при чем тут я? Я на свидании, Фьюри, ты же не можешь отказать мужчине… в свидании, - Тони вздохнул и продолжил в трубку, из которой доносились гудки, - старый ублюдок, специально это делает.

У Стива болела спина от напряжения. Он спросил:

\- А я знал, что у нас свидание? – слыша свой голос со стороны.

\- Конечно, - сказал Тони. – Наверное? Возможно, я забыл сообщить тебе на случай, если ты будешь против.

\- Я не против, - Стив заставил себя улыбнуться, и Тони взъерошил ему волосы.

Когда Тони закрыл за собой дверь, Стив пошел в душ, старательно не думая о своем свидании.

***

У Капитана Америки оказалось: два полнометражных фильма (один из них, снятый в сороковых, Стив видел, а теперь видел на четыре раза больше, потому что у Тони было странное представление о свиданиях), около пятисот выпусков комиксов, несколько мультипликационных сериалов и три выставки в нью-йоркских музеях.  
Тони любил их все.

Стив смотрел на огромный портрет Капитана Америки – какого-то из; определенно не его, потому что этот был ниже ростом, гораздо более накачанный и скорее русый, чем блондин, хотя, возможно, художник просто так представлял себе Стива.

Стив попытался не слишком недолюбливать художника.

Тони фыркнул справа от него.

\- Это дешевка, - сказал он, увлекая Стива в дальний коридор, держа руку на его талии так, как будто там ей было самое место. Стив привыкал к этому постепенно, но не слишком быстро. Ему нравился их медленный прогресс. - Какой-то из поздних фальшивок, ничего даже похожего на Кэпа. Ты когда-нибудь встречался со скандинавским богом грома?

\- Нет, - честно сказал Стив. – А должен был?

\- Тор уверяет меня, что асгардские вечеринки иногда серьезно запоминаются местным жителям. Какой-то из его друзей залил Помпею лавой, когда праздновал совершеннолетие. Тор!

\- Приветствую, Стивен Роджерс, - сказал Тор. Стиву пришлось немного задрать голову, чтобы разглядеть его лицо. Он только надеялся, что его рот закрыт. - Я вижу, Энтони посвящает тебя в историю лучшего мидгардского воина Капитана Америки.

\- Ну, - сказал Стив. - У него странные представления о свиданиях.

\- Я оскорблен в лучших чувствах, - вставил Тони, сверяясь с часами. - У нас есть еще пара часов.

\- До?

\- До того, как мне придется идти на работу, дорогая, - Тони посмотрел на него поверх темных очков, и Стив едва удержался от того, чтобы скинуть их у него с носа. – Я сегодня на консультации у Мстителей. Тор оттуда. Мы подружились на занятиях по выведению роз. Халк тоже ходил.

\- Наиболее успокаивающее времяпрепровождение, - громко согласился Тор и пожал Стиву руку с таким энтузиазмом, что его запястье заметно заныло. – Очень рад встрече, Стивен Роджерс!

Тони оттащил Тора в угол, о чем-то споря, и, когда вернулся, Стив рисовал шлем Тора ленивыми штрихами, сидя на подоконнике. Он поднял голову, когда источник света сместился; Тони стоял перед ним, бедрами касаясь его коленей. Стив улыбнулся.

\- Тор уже занят, - сказал Тони. - У него есть доктор Джейн из очень страшной военной организации, хотя она может показаться очень дружелюбной на первый взгляд. Если он будет предлагать тебе скрепить дружбу раундом голого Твистера, напомни ему об этом.

\- Обязательно, - ответил Стив и провел рукой по щеке Тони, где темные короткие волосы уже отрасли в заметную щетину вместо аккуратно подстриженной бороды. Тони хмыкнул что-то неразборчивое и наклонился ближе.  
Как раз, когда в соседнее окно врезалось что-то круглое и блестящее, тут же взорвавшись. Стив отлетел к стене, и услышал рядом стон Тони. Нащупав за собой опору, Стив поднялся, щурясь, осматривая дыру в стене музея.

\- Ччерт, - сказал Тони где-то за ним, а потом что-то зажужжало, едва слышно, и через несколько секунд Тони был в своих доспехах, невыразительная металлическая плата на лице закрывала его лицо. - Стив, оставайся тут, не пытайся выбраться наружу, пока я не вернусь, хорошо? – он стиснул плечо Стива и отошел, взлетая.

Стив смотрел ему вслед какое-то время; несколько секунд, не больше. Потом он вздохнул, решительно сделал три шага вперед и разбил стекло одной из витрин, за которыми были щиты.

Когда Стив добрался до эпицентра битвы, от витрин почти ничего не осталось. Тор сражался с каким-то индейского вида человеком в дальнем углу и, кажется, выигрывал - Стив мельком глянул в его сторону, убедиться, что помощь не нужна, и бросил щит в еще одного индейца, приближающегося к Тору сзади.

Щит не вернулся к нему, поэтому Стив взял следующий из разбитой, но тут же начавшей верещать витрины, и направился к Тони, который был погребен под тремя индейцами, которые молотили его какими-то дубинами так, будто хотели выковать из доспеха что-то новое. Стив расправился с одним прежде, чем тот заметил его приближение, и бросил щит во второго. Этот тоже не вернулся; на какой-то момент Стив пожалел о своем старом щите. Потом мимо него пролетел последний индеец, и вокруг стало немного тише, пока доспех стоял, повернувшись в его сторону. Было тяжело сказать, на него ли смотрит Тони.

Стив поднял щит и аккуратно сложил рядом с уцелевшей статуей.

\- Роджерс, Старк, - сказал знакомый голос. Стив отдал честь.

\- Свободны, солдат, - отпустил Фьюри. Тони повернул голову к нему, и Фьюри добавил, - ты прятал Капитана Америку за моей спиной? – таким тоном, будто Тони оскорбил его лично.

Защитная панель доспеха поднялась, и Тони сказал:

\- Капитана Америку?

В то же время, как Стив сказал:

\- Прятал?

\- Добро пожаловать в Мстителей, капитан Роджерс, - ответил Фьюри.

\- Секунду, - сказал Тони. – Погодите секунду. Кто-нибудь уже собирается выскочить из руин и закричать "С днем рождения, Тони", чтобы я мог указать им на то, что день рождения был в апреле. – Он повернулся к Стиву. – Скажи мне, что втайне ты подрабатываешь стриптизером с очень геройским именем.

\- Я говорил, что из прошлого, - просто ответил Стив.

Тони потер лоб, а потом поднял темные, расширенные глаза.

\- Черт. Я же не успел рассказать, как отец застукал меня с твоим плакатом, когда...

Стив рассмеялся.

***

Книги составляли большую часть коробок, и Стив решительно отказывался перенести хоть часть на электронный прибор, с которого читал комиксы Тони; в четырехэтажном доме, указал он, можно было найти одну комнату под библиотеку.

\- Будет непросто найти кого-нибудь такого же милого, - сказала Марта и поцеловала Стива в щеку. Он моргнул удивленно, но тепло сказал:

\- Наверняка найдете, Марта.

\- Ты все равно должен заходить хоть изредка, - сурово, по-матерински, добавила она. - Что за срочности, что ты даже два дня не можешь задержаться? Я бы успела испечь твой любимый пирог.

Стив помедлил.

\- Моя семья была… далеко, - наконец, сказал он. – Но они переехали.


End file.
